


Blackbirds and Marigolds

by Dannycangetitright



Series: Blackbirds and Marigolds [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Morrison, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jesse has his moments, Kids, M/M, Papi Reyes, ana will too, gabe is so lucky to have found jack and vice versa, horrible parental figures, jack deserved better, more to come - Freeform, subtle proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannycangetitright/pseuds/Dannycangetitright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life seemed endless in those frail moments before everything changed. Endless in that they never convened into one singular future. </p><p>So many possibilities, so many futures awaited the both of them.</p><p>Life and his future was something he never sought out of his own withered perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbirds and Marigolds

Life seemed endless in those frail moments before everything changed. Endless in that they never convened into one singular future. 

So many possibilities, so many futures awaited the both of them.

Life and his future was something he never sought out or away of his own withered perspective.  

Gabriel Reyes was under no impression that he would ever have children in his life or future. Not now or ever. He knew in a technical sense that he could always have children, could father them, could find the idea plausible but not allowable.

But there was never a need until now, never a desire or want.

And Gabriel Reyes wanted them with Jack Morrison. He wanted a child with his skin and Jacks smile, wanted a child with his hair and Jack’s bright blue eyes, wanted the easy going infectious laugh of Jack’s to be paired with his own stoic temperament. He wanted the impossible.  

It was silly, to get so caught up in such frivolous thoughts. Maybe some paternal part of him was egging him on as he grew older and older, getting to that age where he started to question for his own declining posterity. It was ridiculous. Gabriel Reyes a dad.

And yet he found the not so subtle soft looks Jack gave to Ana as she cooed her child to sleep when they visited once a month on her maternity leave impossible to ignore. Jack had this tender stare that made Gabriel’s stomach feel heavy and quell the fear of fatherhood. And Gabriel Reyes was not a type of person to be fearful of just anything. Fatherhood, the idea itself; was something that terrified him to his core to ever be under the care and guidance of a young child. 

Jack would never ask him outright about the idea, too afraid of what he thinks he’d say. Gabriel is certain that Jack think’s he’d say no and laugh at the suggestion—all careless and gauche and break his amado’s heart.

Years ago he might have.

But now?

He was contemplative of it. Questioning a part of himself he never thought he needed to.

His pendejito was always fucking with his head.

Gabriel bit his lip as he stared off into the Mediterranean Sea, the view impeccable and stunning him from his spot on the balcony. He hardly paid attention to any of his other surroundings, not the garbled sounds of laughter from his crew or the clinks of tumblers as he more than likely assumed alcohol was sloshed all over the precious hardwood. No, he wasn’t focusing on any of that. The older man was too entranced on the soft sounds of waves, of the way the water and sun worked in tandem together to make ripples of art, the way it all sent a soft salty breeze his way. It lulled him into a small lullaby that he found himself humming a tune he remembered when he was just a little boy. It was then that the thought of holding a child while all this happened seemed to complete the picture, seemed to fit perfectly into the tableau in his head.

He sighed heavily as he weighed out his options, undoubtedly finding the one end of the scales to outweigh the rest of the negative parts. He knew that raising children would be hard, it would strain their relationship as much as it already was now... but that didn’t mean it wasn’t worth it.

He found himself realizing this more often as he came up with useless excuse after useless excuse.

It's be worth it.

It’d be worth it seeing that smile.

It’d be worth all the trouble and plights just to know he had a little one to care for.

It’d be worth growing old for with Jack.

And wasn't that just the clincher? Jack Morrison, taming the ever leering loner that was Gabriel Reyes. He wasn't the type of man to ever process and internalize thoughts this way. He wasn't the one to ever start daydreaming or living out vicariously. 

 _Dios mio he was ludicrous,_ he thought as he rubbed his face. 

Speak of the devil and he will come himself Gabriel thought absently as he heard footsteps that he didn’t need to turn around to know who they belonged to. No one would opt out of drinks and booze to wander out in the base none other than Jack. Always the goody goody to decline offers of drinks. 

Jack was beside him with no preamble of a ‘hi’ or ‘what are you doing here alone.’ He didn’t even look at Gabriel and vice versa for himself, the two of them just soaking in the view and experience in strange solidarity.

It felt like a lifetime passed before either spoke.

Gabe was the first one to speak, which was strange for the older man. He was always the reserved one.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s never good,” quipped Jack amiably.

“I’m serious,” Gabe said as he leveled his eyes on Jack’s, finding the other soldiers stare become bewildered. He eased a warm hand on his shoulder, comforting and grounding as he gave him a small, reassuring smile. “I’ve put a lot of thought into our future, what I want, what you want, what this could mean. God I’ve wrestled with the idea for years now and I’m still stumbling with how to tell you.”

The other man’s expression passed bewildered and towards utter confusion. “Gabe, you’re not making any sense. What are you—”

“I want kids. With you. Us. Dads,” Gabe said clipped and awkward. God this idiot was always making him stutter and making him the complete opposite of finesse and collected he usually was.  

Jack blinked owlishly as he steadied his gaze on the darker man, trying to gauge him out for any suspicion or deception. To ease him of those thoughts Gabe snaked his arms around the nape of Jack’s neck, holding him closer as he looked down into those baby blues. Beautiful eyes he’d wish to pass onto his own children someday.

Jack sighed as he wrapped his own hands around Gabe’s waist to find some kind of life line in the wake of this bomb he just dropped on the both of them. “Gabriel… we’re not even married yet.”

“So?” came Gabriel’s quick reply.

“Excuse me, _so_?” Jack said condescendingly as he shook his head. “What? Marriage was an afterthought for you or something? Gabriel Reyes, did you really jump from one giant commitment towards an even bigger one just like that?”  

Gabe made a scoffing sound. “Not like we don’t act like we already are.”

Jack gave him an affectionate smirk. “Still.”

Gabe lightly cuffed him on the back of the head with the hands on the old soldiers shoulder. “So goddamn picky. This or that with you. Anyone ever tell you that you’re so hard to please sometimes, pendejito?”

“Only one person I can think of says that on a daily basis.”

“Seems like he’s not saying it enough,” Gabe said as he leaned closer to the other man’s smiling lips.

“Well, as of now, he has his whole life to keep telling me that,” Jack said swiftly that Gabe paused momentarily in awe from kissing him. The way he said it was like a quick promise, like an easy thing to accomplish for Gabe, like it really was nothing compared to what they’ve already done. And maybe that was true, maybe being out in the field, knowing any day could be your last out there, and trying to make it out with teeth and bone intact just so they could still be with each other again—maybe that was just as big of a commitment as any they could give to each other. So Gabe pressed him close then, kissed him right there, too afraid he’d spill too much emotion from Jack’s little confession.

And goddamn did that kiss also feel like a searing promise as well. A pact of some kind. And damn him if he wasn’t going to keep it.


End file.
